


The Tempting lips

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, Fanart, Kisses, M/M, My First Fanfic, in english, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: Derek love to watch Stiles lips.... I suck at summary.This is my first fic ever in english, be kind.





	

[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/01_2.jpg.html)

 

***********************  
Derek couldn't not look at Stiles lips.

Stiles and his endless movements, always putting something in his mouth.  
If it wasn't a pen, it was a finger, the drawstring of his favorite hoodie. 

When Stiles didn't have something in his mouth, he was talking and talking, he was also eating slowly, enjoying the savor of his food. Licking his lips. 

When he was thinking, he was biting his lips until they were a pretty cherry red color.  
And pouting, how a the young man could pout and be so cute. Derek wanted to own those lips, kissing them, licking and biting them, slowly until Stiles would stay, still in his arms waiting for more.  
Derek wanted to see Stiles on his knees, his gorgeous amber eyes focused on him, lips wrapped around his cock.  
He wanted to undress Stiles, to stroke and kiss him, driving him mad with need until Stiles moans, groans and repeat his name again and again like a mantra. 

For nows Stiles was in Scott space, yelling and insulting his stupid friend with so much and inventive curses that Derek was in awe, totally in love with this smart and fierce mouth, he wanted to take him right here and kiss him until Stiles couldn't think anymore.

Perhaps he would do that later, perhaps he would take his chance, to kiss and be drunk at those lips, to own this mouth, to kiss and kiss until the world stop, making both of them dizzy and wanting to kiss more.  
Until the end of the time or at least until the next treat. 

Fortunately for him Stiles was Stiles and he didn't have to wait too long to make the first move.  
They were arguing about some stupid things about the pack or about the fact that his Roscoe was a living danger and all that Derek could do was fixing Stiles lips, moving.  
When Stiles suddenly stopped his diabrite Derek looked at his, right in the eyes.  
Stiles's eyes were wide open, stunned and troubled, like he was suddenly figuring something out and the second after they were kissing. 

Stiles lips were so soft, wet and plump, smelling coconuts.  
They kissed, Derek holding Stiles face, stroking his hair and Stiles was moaning, saying no sense words, begging for more, hands on Derek arms, clenching at him like his would fall if he stopped to touch him.  
Derek couldn't stop, didn't wanted too, whispering love names, kissing his lips, licking at them, like if they were some juicy fruit, when he wasn't claiming his lips, he was kissing his moles, damned, how much he loved those moles, he was drawing a virtual constellation, connecting his moles with kisses. 

Stiles did this little move, exposing his neck, this long perfect neck, where the smell of Stiles was concentrated, a mix of clean sweat, of after shave and the wonderful smell of Stiles, between wood, honey and citrus.  
Stiles moaned, loudly and Derek lost it, kissing and doing little careful bits, feelings his fangs ready to claim.  
He takes an large inspiration and looked into Stiles, dazzed eyes. Waiting for a silence consent.  
When Stiles said yes, his voice rough of desire, Derek claimed him. 

Eventually after a slow love making Derek and Stiles were kissing.  
This was perfect, their mouth made for each other, moving in sync.  
Derek swore to kiss those perfect lips each day, when they would wake up and when they would sleep.  
Because kissing Stiles was Derek favorite thing to do. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 18 years old.
> 
> Thanks to Keira Marcos who has inspired me with her prompt on her Rough Trade site. 
> 
> Words count : 589


End file.
